


When You Wish Upon a Star

by MereMere22193



Series: Dances [2]
Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Future, F/M, Weddings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-27
Updated: 2013-01-27
Packaged: 2017-11-27 01:58:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/656807
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MereMere22193/pseuds/MereMere22193
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This time it's Henry's wedding, and the party planners decided that he needed a mother-son dance.</p><p>Takes place two years before Father and Daughter and 15 years after Emma Swan first crossed Storybrooke's town line.</p>
            </blockquote>





	When You Wish Upon a Star

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by Jesse McCartney's version of the song "When You Wish Upon a Star" by Walt Disney Studios.
> 
> Edit: There's just been one small edit, and that is changing the name of Snow and Charming's son, who is carrying the young ring bearer, from Eric to Neal, reflecting everything that happened in season 3.

            Henry (formerly Mills) Swan, smiled blissfully as his new wife swept past him with his father-in-law as they had their father-daughter dance, Rascal Flatts "My Wish" playing in the background. Gretel looked so beautiful in her white dress, her long blonde ringlets swept back into an elegant half up and half down hairstyle, which he sure had a special name but he had no idea what it was. The gold and diamond tiara resting on her head was set off by the gold embroidery that swirled from the top of the gown's bodice and then flowed down into the skirt. Draped around her neck was a small gold compass charm on a simple gold chain, it had been the first thing Henry had ever given her, and it had made him so happy when he saw her wearing it as she had stood next to him in front of the Mother Superior.

            Today had been the most nerve-wracking day of his life, and, as Jefferson would say, that was saying something considering the life he had lead. He had spent most of the day in a state of near panic, and had been very close to hyperventilating as he stood at the altar with his groomsmen. It took Hansel poking him repeatedly in the cheek to snap him out of it. He had looked at his best man in bewilderment, but Hansel had just shrugged and told him that it was either poking or kissing him on the mouth. Simba, one of his other groomsmen and Grace's fiancée, had rolled his eyes and whacked Hans upside the head. Mowgli had just shook his had at the pair of them and nudged Henry, reminding him to keep his knees bent just in case he had a sudden fainting spell. That had gotten them giggles from the other side of the altar where the bridesmaids stood, and Henry had sheepishly glanced at his stepsister Grace, who just him a kind and encouraging smile, they're younger sister Olivia, next to her mirroring the look. He would always cherish the fact that he now had siblings, and was also really excited for Grace's wedding two years from now. The planning had already started even amidst the planning for his wedding. Then the organist had begun and he had turned to watch as his 7-year-old sister walked down the aisle, throwing flowers about from her little basket, their mother following behind her to make sure she kept going instead of pausing to pose. And then had come his cousin Neal, who was technically his uncle what with him being his mom's little brother and all, but it was very hard to think of the 13-year-old as his uncle, carrying 3-year-old Damian, Henry's little brother, and the rings. And then, the traditional wedding march had started, and Gretel had appeared in the doorway on the arm of her father.

            Michael had passed his only daughter to Henry, with a clap on the shoulder, and a simple "take care of her", before they had turned to Mother Superior, who began to officiate. The ceremony had gone off without a hitch; well, beyond Neal and Jefferson having to battle Damian for the rings briefly, it had been perfect. And then suddenly, he was married, and kissing his new wife. The church had erupted in cheers and they had looked out over the congregation made up of their family and friends. He had searched out his parents immediately, and upon finding them, had locked eyes with his mother. It had shaken him a little to see tears running down her face, because even though almost 13 years of marriage had softened her a little, it was not often that Emma Swan cried, and especially not in public. Henry was startled out of his musings when he felt somebody give him a soft knock on the head.

            "Knock, knock. Anybody home?" a warm voice asked with amusement. Henry turned around with a happy sigh to look at his mom. Considering the fact that she didn't look a day over 30, it would probably shock most people from the outside world to know that his mom was actually 43. And she wasn't the only one. Magic has the tendency to extend the life and slow down the aging process of all it touches, whether you are merely exposed to it, born with it, use it, had it used against you, or if you gain it. And after living under a curse, with their time stopped, for 28 years, most of Storybrooke's residents were...well preserved. And being the child and grandchild of True Love, the most powerful magic there is, guaranteed that both he and his mom would live a very long time. "Kid?" His mom asked again.

            "Sorry mom, just thinking about how many times Granny's been asked what her secret is whenever we get older women on vacation in town." He answered jokingly. His mom just reached up to give him a swat on the back of the head.

            "Watch it mister, I don't feel like getting a call from the hospital saying that someone shot you with a crossbow. I would hate to have to arrest her, it would mean no more free cocoa," She answered him with a smirk. "That is if she didn't ban me from the diner for being related to you," she continued, ruffling her hair as much as she could. She pulled back with a disgruntled look on her face. "This used to be much easier when you were 10 and short."

            "It's not my fault!" Henry spluttered, trying not to laugh. It was still a point of joking contention between them that Henry had seemingly decided that he would take after his grandfather, instead of either of his parents, in the height department, and had shot up like a weed during high school. At 6'2, he now towered over his mom, even when she was wearing 3-inch heels, much to her chagrin.

            "Well, not all your fault," His mom acquiesced. "Part of it is your grandfather's fault for having such strong genes, though I don't know why they skipped me," she ticked off on one finger, muttering the last part. "It's your father's fault for having such weak swimmers," she ticked off on another finger. Henry just covered his ears and made nonsense noises trying to block out his mother's words. He did NOT want to know about his conception. She just laughed and pulled his hands down. "And it's your fault for having the best of all of us," she finished with a smile before she reached up to kiss him on the cheek. Before he could respond, the music suddenly stopped and everyone began clapping as Gretel finished her dance with her father.

            "And now," a voice boomed over the speakers. "We have one more special dance," everyone turned to the DJ booth in confusion, as Melissa, also known as Rapunzel, stood there with a smirk. The 24-year-old was Storybrooke's resident DJ when she wasn't in graduate school, and had comeback a little early just for Henry and Gretel's wedding. "I know it's not very traditional, but when exactly has living in Storybrooke been traditional?" She asked, with a goofy smile, not faltering at the continued looks of confusion. "Alright, so seeing as you are all very confused let me explain. Much like the always tear jerking father-daughter dance, we are going to start the tear jerking tradition of a mother-son dance. So Henry and Emma get on out here!" Rapunzel finished with a flourish and pointed in their general direction. The people around them parted, leaving a path to the dance floor. Henry and Emma just looked at each other in exasperation, before smiling.

            "May I mother dear?" he said, offering his elbow. She just whacked him before placing her hand there. Henry led them out into the center of the dance floor before stepping back to offer a bow in the style of the Enchanted Forest, offering his hand to her. His mom just laughed and placed her hand in his. He put his hand high on her waist when he stood up and she placed hers on his shoulder, and then the music started. His mom turned to stare at Rapunzel in exaggerated horror.

            "Really Punz? Really?" she shouted at the girl, when Rapunzel just shrugged, his mom groaned and complained loudly. "You could have at least used the original." Henry laughed and started to turn them to Jesse McCartney's version of "When You Wish Upon a Star". It fit though and soon they were twirling around the floor like pros. Emma was quiet as they moved together, and it worried him a little.

            "Mom?" He asked her softly. "Are you okay?" She just looked at him with bright eyes and smiled.

            "Oh course I am sweetie," she assured him as he stared at her worriedly. "I'm amazingly happy."

            "But you're crying." Henry said simply, watching the tears slip down her cheeks. But she just smiled at him again, and didn't even try to wipe them away.

            "They're happy tears kid. I'm just thinking about the day I married your dad, when you were still so small that you just barely reached my shoulders." she said with a bright smile, looking out into the crowd. Henry followed her gaze to see who she was looking at. It didn't take him long to find Jeff, standing just beyond the crowd, with Damian on his shoulders, watching them with a content smile on his face. The day that Jeff and his mom got married was probably one of the happiest days of his life too, because it meant that both he and his mom had a real family, and the past 13 years had been the happiest everyone had been.

            "What about it mom?" he asked her when she looked back at him. He was a little scared when the tears fell faster.

            "I was thinking about how my wish had come true," she said with a sad smile.

            "What wish?" he asked confused.

            "The wish I made on my birthday cupcake the night you knocked on my door all those years ago," she said simply, but seeing his confusion she continued. "I wished to not be alone anymore, that I could have a family. And you know what happened next?" she asked, and he just shook his head in an overwhelming awe. "Less than a minute later, I had this short little kid banging on my door, a story book under his arm, asking me to break a curse. I wished on my star and got more than I ever dreamed, because I got you back, I got my parents, I got friends, I got Jefferson, I got your siblings, and I got more family than I will ever know what to do with, all because you, my beautiful little boy, answered my wish." She said in between the tears no cascading down her cheeks as she held his face in between her hands. It wasn't until she swiped her fingers over his cheeks that he realized he was crying too.

            It had been a long time since Henry had cried. Not since the time they had nearly lost Anastasia to whooping cough when she was a baby. And that had been seven years ago. But here he was, practically bawling his eyes out as his mother confessed a secret that she had never told anyone. He remembered seeing that cupcake with the single candle in it, and he had once asked what she had wished for. But she had just told him with a sad smile that the thing about wishes is, that if you tell someone your wish, it might not come true. He understood that sad smile now, and the only thing he could do was swoop down to wrap his mom up in a hug just like she used to do to him. "I love you mom. And I will always find you." he told her in a whisper, reciting the family creed that his grandparents had made all those years ago. She just sobbed a laugh and hugged him hard.

            "I love you too Henry, and I will always find you too." she whispered back to him. And they just held each other as a new song started and people began to step onto the floor. It wasn't long until they felt the presence of their family and let go. Henry just looked around at them all and smiled. All their wishes had come true.


End file.
